


Fighting back

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Hurt, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik and Marco are friends with benefits but Erik's frustration grows as Marco is only stopping over at his flat to have sex with him, always leaving immediately afterwards. He decides to fight back - with unexpected consequences...





	1. Erik.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Germania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378845) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Let the Poison Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358613) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dear Blue_Night, your amazing fic "Germania" inspired me to write this one-shot. I'm in the mood for "darker" stories right now, stories without fluff in the first place. I do believe that love is sometimes a real fight, but that doesn't reduce the passion - maybe on the contrary...  
> Thank you so much for your support and your friendship! :-***
> 
> My dear mariothellama, I wanted to gift a story to you for a very long time but my mind was empty for ages. I hope that you don't mind that it's not so fluffy, but maybe the end will surprise you. With "Let the poison out" I started to think about this one-shot and here it is.  
> Thank you for our vivid discussions and your support, I'm looking forward to finally meet you in person!
> 
> My dear readers, the idea for this story didn't leave me alone for days, ever since I started to read "Germania" and "Let the Poison out". I hope that you will like this one-shot although it's not my usual Durmeus-fluff. The story is told from Erik's POV but maybe there will be a surprise at the end...
> 
> Please leave some feedback for me, that's the "fuel" that keeps my writing "engine" going! Thank you so much! :-*

The moment, Marco moans and fills the rubber with his seed, it’s over. Again.

Erik blinks angrily because he doesn’t want to feel the tears welling up in his eyes, tears of denial and frustration. He barely notices that Marco gives him a peck on his cheek - they never kiss - and stands up, throwing the used condom away.

Erik can only pull the blanket over himself to search for a shelter. Marco has already put on his briefs and jeans, slipping in his shirt. His shoes are standing at the front door, under the hook where his coat is hanging.

It’s always like this but it is getting worse every time Marco stops over at Erik’s flat, fucking him, leaving him, ever since they have started their friends-with-benefits-thing three months ago. It has begun after a team party, but they never talk about what’s going on between them.

Marco comes over whenever he wants to, ringing at Erik’s door just when it pleases him to do so. Five minutes later, they usually lie naked in Erik’s bed. And five minutes after Marco has come, he usually is gone.

Just like today, Erik knows the routine by heart. Marco will stroke over his cheek, wishing him a good night, getting his shoes and coat. And the clicking of the door will be the start of Erik’s agonizing inner pain.

Yes, he could stop their encounters. Yes, he could send Marco away the next time he tries to come closer to him. But, the ridiculous truth is telling another story: Erik is head over heels in love with his blond teammate.

Maybe a cold shower would help. Erik is aware that the shower has never helped him before, but he tries nevertheless - to no avail. In addition, he won’t be able to eat anything for a few hours, so sick and tired of everything.  
  
This has to stop. Yet, Erik knows that he’s too weak to end it.

 

***

 

Marco being back in training just like he himself doesn’t make anything better. Erik is avoiding his teammate and searching his presence at the same time. Marco however doesn’t seem to care, he’s relaxed and in a teasing mood, just like always.

Maybe it’s Marco’s obvious indifference that’s tipping Erik over the edge, only a few days after he has joined team training. Maybe it’s the impudence he shows when he’s winking at Erik in the locker room, whispering „see you later“ in his ear.

Why the hell does Marco think he can come and go just when he wants to?

Erik waits until everyone is out of the door, then he takes his shoes and throws them straight into the mirror of the locker room. He sees the image of himself in the mirror shattering as the splinters are raining down on the ground.

For once, he doesn’t care if there will be questions tomorrow who has damaged the mirror.

For once, he also doesn’t care if he’s the perfect cute boy.

For once, he will drive to Marco’s house and do it the other way round, in every sense of the meaning.

 

***  
  
  
„Open the good damn door!“ Erik is already fuming with all the built-up anger of the last three months. He has rung at the door bell of Marco’s house several times but, his teammate is not responding.

Therefore, Erik has taken his mobile, shouting the words into the microphone as soon as Marco has answered the call. He doesn’t say anything else, he just starts ringing the bell again, time after time, until Marco finally opens.

„What the hell are you doing here?“ the blond says in a mixture of incredulity and anger.

„Did I ever ask you the same when you were showing up at my flat just like that?“ Erik replies and pushes Marco out of the way, entering the hallway.

The house is huge and the furniture tasty but, Erik isn’t here to admire Marco’s property. „Where’s your bedroom?“ he asks, hanging his coat on a hook and placing his shoes under them.

„Pardon me?“ Marco asks while Erik takes a closer look at him. He wears tight sweatpants and a black shirt, his hair is ruffled and his feet are bare.

„You heard me“, Erik says although his facade threatens to crumple. Marco’s presence always has this damn effect on him.

„Ah, I see,“ Marco replies, showing his crooked smile. „Well, I didn’t invite you here but maybe I will make an exception and we can stay at my place tonight. Depends on what you’re having to offer.“

Erik explodes within the blink of an eye.

„You asshole!“ he shouts, pushing Marco against his chest who stumbles until he’s hitting the wall behind him. At first, Marco is perplexed but then, he comes back to life.

„So you want to have a fight?“ he hisses, „here you go!“ He makes a step forward and before Erik can even react, he turns him around at his shoulders and presses him against the wall at the opposite side of the hallway, trapping Erik’s body.

Without hesitation, Marco’s hands crawl under Erik’s shirt. „Shit!“ Erik moans when the blond finds his nipples, pinching them vehemently. He’s hard within seconds and regarding the bulge he feels against his ass, Marco is not less aroused.

„Two can play that game“, Erik snarls, pushing back against Marco, using the space to turn around and face him. Erik’s hand darts to Marco’s groin, immediately rubbing his dick through the fabric of his sweatpants. He can see that Marco’s knees buckle by the sudden touch before he slaps Erik’s hand away.

„Upstairs. Second door on the left side,“ he presses out. Erik only stares at him, jerking his head in said direction. "After you, Marco!" he states, for once being the one giving the orders and not receiving them.

 

***

 

They still fight when they have reached Marco’s bedroom that mostly consists of a huge bed with white linen. Marco smashes the door shut behind him, breathing heavily. Erik stands with his back to the bed and isn’t even surprised when Marco gives him another push so that he falls down on the mattress.

„Undress!“ Marco demands, clearly trying to gain the upper hand again as he slips out of his own shirt but, Erik doesn’t obey like he always has done when they were in his flat. He keeps laying on the mattress, commenting Marco’s stripping efforts with a stern look that is hard to maintain. The blond stops when he has pulled his sweatpants down, standing in front of Erik with only his briefs left.

„Come on, get rid of your clothes!“ Marco repeats with an edge of uncertainty in his voice, Erik still only staring at him. Briefly, he considers to just stand up and walk away forever, leaving Marco like this, with the large bulge in his underpants, unsatisfied.

He has waited for too long, though, because suddenly Marco is opening the belt of Erik’s jeans, pushing them down without further ado. „Since when are you so bitchy?“ the blond murmurs, throwing Erik’s pants to the side.

The question brings Erik’s anger back and he is tearing his own shirt from his body. „Is this what you want?“ he exclaims, struggling out of his briefs, as well. „And this?!“ He is presenting himself in all his vulnerable nakedness, his hard-on standing in the air like a manifest.

„Yes.“ Marco’s simple answer is putting Erik off his stride and he doesn’t know if he should start crying or hitting him. Next, Marco is getting rid of his briefs, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from his nightstand but Erik is faster. He tries to roll on top of Marco, but the blond is reacting surprisingly quickly. „Na-ah,“ he breathes into Erik’s ear, pushing him onto the mattress instead. Erik senses that Marco wants to spread his legs, wants to do it like he’s doing it every time, and he freaks out.

He tears the bottle out of Marco’s hands and grabs him by his shoulders, smashing him into the mattress. The blond falls on his back and Erik straddles him while Marco waves his hands through the air to get a hold on Erik. Yet, Erik catches Marco’s wrists and pins them down above his head. Marco struggles and Erik is pressing him down with all of his force, holding his hands with his own arms and Marco’s hips with the embrace of his thighs so that he’s unable to move.

„Erik, you bastard, let go of me!“ Marco hisses, still fighting back, but, Erik is stronger.

„No“, he breathes straight into Marco’s face, against the lips he isn’t allowed to kiss. He can feel Marco's breath tickle his skin in response, hot and warm, and so so tempting.

Finally, Marco seems to give in. „Okay, you won. Are you satisfied now? Can we go over to the more pleasurable part?“ He nods into the direction of the bottle of lube and the condoms.

Erik smiles grimly, still very angry and still very aroused.

„Great idea,“ he says, pinning Marco’s wrists with one hand and taking a condom with the other, ripping it open without letting go of the blond. Marco closes his eyes in satisfaction, apparently waiting for the rubber to be pulled over his hard dick.

When he realizes what Erik has in mind, it’s already too late.

„Fuck, no!“ he shouts, his eyes flying open by the sound of the lube squirting out of the bottle. He tries to free himself but Erik is holding his arms down again, one of his hands slippery from the lube he has spread over the condom he is wearing. „I won’t bottom!“ Marco repeats, trying to drop Erik who is still sitting on top of him.  
  
„And why the fuck not?” Erik hisses with another wave of anger shooting through him. He stays where he is, not willing to give up the advantage of his position. "Taking me is all right but letting me have you is not?" So many times, Erik has bottomed for Marco, not demanding the same favor in return, but now, he has enough. 

Marco doesn’t say a word, he only averts his eyes with something akin to embarrassment when he gives up his resistance. But Erik senses that something has changed and his anger fades. It’s still there but another feeling joins his annoyance, making him loosen the grip around Marco’s wrists. And Marco doesn’t pull his arms back, he lies underneath Erik, gazing up to him with an unreadable expression upon his face.

Without any other word, Erik climbs down from Marco, taking his ankles instead of his wrists. If they are doing this, he can’t be gentle and he’s sure that Marco doesn’t want the gentle way either. That would mean that feelings were involved and Erik doesn’t want to think about the deep love he feels, not now, when he’s still affected by Marco’s stubbornness.

One final time, he looks at Marco, making sure that he really wants it, too. Then, he lifts Marco’s legs over his shoulders, nudging his hard dick against the entrance he has never touched before. There’s no time for preparation and Erik is quite sure that Marco doesn’t want him to open him up beforehand.

Marco’s legs are trembling over Erik’s shoulders and he’s still staring at him, only staring. Erik uses one hand to support his dick, with the other he’s holding himself upright, his fingers now entangled with Marco’s. He doesn’t know when this has happened but he’s strengthening the grip when he has found Marco’s tight rosebud, holding his hand while he presses against him, spreading him open. The muscle eventually gives in, standing no chance against Erik’s hard dick, and Erik thrusts inside Marco with one deep, forceful push.

The sound Marco lets out is something between a moan and a sob. „Fuck, Erik, fuck fuck fuck!“ he groans and Erik brushes with his fingers over Marco’s palm quickly. He doesn’t pause however, pulling out and fucking back in with one motion, reaching even deeper. „Fuck!“ Marco bites on his lips but, he doesn’t try to pull away.

Erik is resting his weight on both of his arms, each of his hands intertwined with Marco’s underneath him. He doesn’t give his lover any moment to take a breath, fucking him hard and without mercy.

Three months. Three months in which he had let Marco into his flat, his bed, and into his heart.

Each thrust eases Erik’s tension and anger, his despair and his helplessness. He keeps fucking Marco, wondering how long he’s already lasting, Marco’s tightness so tempting around him.

Erik slows down his pace when the first wave of rage is over, thrusting deeper instead. It doesn’t take long until he’s finding his aim. Marco is shivering underneath him and Erik feels that his dick is twitching against his abdomen. He repeats his push, hitting Marco’s prostate again, hard and accurately.  
  
„Erik!“ Marco’s body is losing its tension, as well, he’s melting against the strong frame above him.

„Yes, let me hear you,“ Erik murmurs, sweat running down his spine. His thrusts are losing their punishing frequency and Erik realizes stunned that he stops fucking Marco and starts making love to him instead.

„Erik,“ Marco moans again, his tight channel clenching around Erik’s dick. Only then he understands that Marco must be close. „Please, Erik,“ Marco groans, „please, babe. Please!“ It’s the first time ever that Marco uses a nickname for him and Erik’s heart misses a beat. It’s also the first time that Marco begs and Erik really doesn’t want to torture him any longer.

„Let go for me,“ he whispers, massaging Marco’s soft spot with his dick. He loosens the grip around Marco’s hand and strokes his cheek when it happens. Marco must be on the brink of coming, but he’s lifting his head, capturing Erik’s lips in a first, surprisingly tender kiss. The blond is hungry, he’s searching for Erik’s tongue and when he has found it, meeting it with his own, Erik feels that Marco is shuddering. He swallows Marco’s moan and all of a sudden, his belly is wet.

Marco has come kissing him.

The thought alone sends Erik over the edge instantly, and he pumps his seed into the condom, still so incredibly deep in Marco’s body that he has to moan constantly. Erik uses his last strength to not simply collapse on Marco but, to pull out of him and to tug him into his arms.

„Sorry“, both of them say simultaneously and Erik can’t suppress a smile. „You first,“ Erik whispers, happy that Marco doesn’t free himself from his embrace.

„Sorry for what I have done to you,“ Marco murmurs.

„Same here,“ Erik answers, swallowing because of what he has just heard. „Sorry for taking you that roughly. I hope that I didn’t hurt you.“ The memory of his hard thrusting is coloring his cheeks, and he feels ashamed for treating the man he loves this way. Maybe he should rather leave. No sooner said than done, he tries to swing his legs out of the bed.

„What are you doing?“ Marco asks incredulously.

„Leaving?“ Erik replies, ripping the condom from his softening dick. „Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do now?“

For the second time tonight, Marco’s simple answer is pulling Erik off his stride. „No,“ Marco says, grabbing Erik’s arm to keep him from going.

„But you always leave me afterwards,“ Erik replies. He’s confused to say the least, but Marco’s answer opens his eyes, opens his eyes for everything he hasn’t seen until tonight.

„Damn it, Erik,“ Marco whispers, „that’s just because you never asked me to stay.“


	2. Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, telling Marco's POV, was never planned but sometimes, stories simply have to be told. 
> 
> I'm very curious to receive feedback for Marco's side of the coin.

Erik has done it again. He has turned his back towards Marco, pulling the blanket over his body as soon as the blond has come, barely recovered from his height. Erik’s message is clear: Leave me be. Now that he has gotten his fill, Marco is not useful for him any longer.

Marco sighs and accepts his fate, getting rid of the used condom, grabbing his clothes. He savors the peck he is giving Erik, glad that his lover is accepting at least this small sign of affection. Erik's scent is unique, and Marco will be able to taste him upon his lips for hours after he has left him only reluctantly.

His shoes are standing at the front door, under the hook where his coat is hanging. Marco so wants to stay for longer, wants his shoes and coat to be there the next morning, too. Erik however has never asked him to remain, all he wants is a quick, nice fuck.

Marco strokes over Erik’s cheek, another hint of the feelings that are raging inside of him. But he has learned that Erik craves for nothing more than his body, ever since they have started their friends-with-benefits-thing only three months ago.

The moment he closes the door behind him after he has wished Erik a good night, Marco’s inner pain starts. He walks away when he wants to stay instead, he leaves Erik when he wants to be by his side. Cuddling. Falling asleep together. And most of all: kissing.

He knows that the shower he will be taking when he’s back at home won’t help him the slightest. The cold water will only strengthen the bitter taste in his mouth - a mouth that isn’t allowed to kiss Erik.

Yes, he could stop their encounters. Yes, he could stop visiting Erik. But, the ridiculous truth is telling another story: Marco is head over heels in love with his brunet teammate.

 

***

 

Erik being back in training just like he himself doesn’t make anything better. Marco is confused about Erik’s behavior. Erik seems to avoid him and at other times, he is suddenly appearing right next to him, out of the blue. Yet, Erik never says anything, he just stares at him and Marco gets insecure every time Erik’s eyes are piercing him. He replies with nonsense, some teasing and meaningless babbling, just to fill the heavy silence.

And he can’t take his eyes off Erik when he’s in training, when he’s running after the ball. His movements are so elegant, he looks so damn adorable with cheeks that are flushed from his efforts. Marco has a hard time to not jump Erik right in the locker room, but he really needs to see him tonight, needs to talk to him. Finally.

„See you later“, he whispers in Erik’s ear, hoping that he’s getting the message before he leaves. His longing is almost unbearable.

For once, he will make the first step.

For once, he will tell Erik the truth.

For once, he will be brave and confess his love to his teammate.

 

***

 

Marco stands in front of his mirror, considering what to wear before he drives to Erik when his bell is suddenly rung. Not rung one or two times, no, the sound doesn’t stop. Probably some fangirls standing outside, Marco sighs. Sometimes he really wishes that people would learn about his real orientation, then those disturbing visits would maybe finally come to an end.

He tries to ignore the sound, but it just won't stop and in addition, his mobile starts to beep. Quickly, he throws a look at the display, just to see Erik’s number on it. He’s stunned and decides to answer the call.

The voice that comes out of the speaker - _screams_ out of the speaker - sounds so angrily that Marco flinches.

„Open the good damn door!“ Erik doesn’t say anything else, he just starts ringing at his doorbell again, and Marco hurries to the entrance.

„What the hell are you doing here?“ the blond says in a mixture of incredulity and shock.

„Did I ever ask you the same when you were showing up at my flat just like that?“ Erik replies and pushes Marco out of the way, entering the hallway. The blond is alarmed. Something is wrong here.

„Where’s your bedroom?“ Erik asks, hanging his coat on a hook and placing his shoes under them, just like Marco is doing when he’s at Erik’s flat.

„Pardon me?“ Marco replies, distressed. Erik measures him with his eyes and Marco flinches another time.

„You heard me“, Erik repeats, and only then Marco understands that his question has been serious. Erik wants sex, right here and now, without further ado or talking. This is still misdirecting completely, and Marco feels that he needs to gain the upper hand again. Does Erik get aroused from having a fuck in his house? The thought frightens Marco and confirms his concern that Erik only wants to have his body. He'd probably better pretend that he only wants to have his body then, too.

„Ah, I see,“ he replies, showing his crooked smile he’s maintaining only with effort. „Well, I didn’t invite you here, but maybe I will make an exception and we can stay at my place tonight. Depends on what you’re having to offer.“

He has meant it in a teasing way but, Erik’s reaction scares the shit out of him.

„You asshole!“ he shouts, pushing Marco against his chest who stumbles until he’s hitting the wall behind him. At first, Marco is perplexed but then, he comes back to life, anger washing over him. Nobody is permitted to treat him this way, not even the man he loves.

„So you want to have a fight?“ he hisses without thinking, just acting, „here you go!“ He makes a step forward and before Erik can react, he turns him around at his shoulders and presses him against the wall at the opposite side of the hallway, trapping Erik’s body.

Without hesitation, Marco’s hands crawl under Erik’s shirt. He knows how sensitive Erik is there and takes advantage of his knowledge, punishes his lover even. „Shit!“ Erik moans when the blond finds his nipples, pinching them vehemently. Marco swears that Erik is hard although he can’t feel it but, his own erection is pressing forcefully against Erik’s ass.

„Two can play that game“, Erik snarls all of a sudden, pushing back against Marco, using the space to turn around and face him. Erik’s hand darts to Marco’s groin, immediately rubbing his dick through the fabric of his sweatpants. Marco’s knees buckle, the touch is almost too much for him. Erik knows exactly how to stroke his dick, and he needs to slap his hand away to not lose his composure.

„Upstairs. Second door on the left side,“ he presses out. His dick is burning where Erik has touched it, and he doesn’t really notice Erik’s answer. "After you, Marco!" he states, the blond simply following his order.

 

***

 

When they have reached the bedroom, Marco has taken several deep breaths, being back in control. He smashes the door shut behind him while Erik stands in front of him, inviting him to give him a push so that he falls onto his mattress.

Maybe it’s good that he’s here. Maybe Marco can talk to him after he has taken him. For the moment, the lust is clouding Marco’s mind, and he craves to see Erik naked, to feel him in his arms.

„Undress!“ he demands, his mouth watering by the mere thought of Erik’s delicate skin, his toned body. But, his lover doesn’t obey. Erik keeps laying on the mattress while Marco starts to undress, just staring at him. The look he is receiving makes Marco insecure and he stops stripping when he has reached his briefs.

„Come on, get rid of your clothes!“ Marco repeats, fairly uncertain what to do next because Erik is still only staring at him. The gaze is so piercing that Marco decides to take matters in his own hands, opening Erik’s belt. He really doesn’t understand what is going on here, and so he tries to get a conversation going. Probably he’s not very successful because when he asks „Since when are you so bitchy?“ Erik freaks out again. Hell, this man is a ticking bomb tonight, and Marco doesn’t even know what he has done wrong.

Now, Erik is tearing his own shirt from his body. „Is this what you want?“ he exclaims, struggling out of his briefs, as well. „And this?!“ Marco has nothing against the undisturbed sight he gains at Erik’s hot body and so he simply answers: „Yes“. Erik is so tempting, his full lips, his gorgeous hard dick, his well-shaped ass. He throws his own briefs aside, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from his nightstand but suddenly Erik is trying to roll on top of him.

Marco’s reflexes however are better, and he fights back, pushing Erik into the mattress instead. „Na-ah“, he breathes into Erik’s ear, pretty aroused from their little fight.  
  
Just when Marco wants to grab the bottle of lube to prepare Erik, in his mind already dwelling in the feeling of burying himself in that wonderful tightness of his ass, he feels a smash against his shoulders and finds himself lying on his back on the mattress, Erik right above him. His lover looks furious, and before Marco even knows what is happening, Erik has taken his arms, pinning him down on the mattress. Marco is unable to move, and the sensation is turning him on and leaving him behind helpless at the same time. „Erik, you bastard, let go of me!“ Marco murmurs but, he’s struggling only halfheartedly.

„No“, Erik breathes straight into Marco’s face, against the lips Marco isn’t allowed to kiss. He can feel Erik’s breath tickle his skin in response, hot and warm and so so tempting. Marco really needs to come closer to Erik, his desire is burning him alive.

„Okay, you won. Are you satisfied now? Can we go over to the more pleasurable part?“ Marco asks carefully, nodding into the direction of the bottle of lube and the condoms.

A weight is falling off Marco’s shoulders when Erik answers „great idea“. His eyes are falling shut with his relief, listening to the sounds Erik is making while he is getting the condom and the lube. Marco focuses on his dick that is so ready for the rubber, for the lube, for Erik’s ass.

When he realizes what Erik has in mind, it’s already too late.

Again, something is completely wrong here, Marco hears the sound of the lube squirting out of the bottle, the understanding hitting him like a lightning bolt.

Erik has come here to tip him over the edge.

Erik has come here to fuck him.

Erik has come here to not only take his heart, but also his body in a thorough way.

Marco has always refused to bottom for Erik, aware that he would be lost then, completely. He knows that he would never be able to stop loving Erik if the other one has possessed him that intimately. That is the reason why he avoided letting himself be taken. „Fuck, no!“ he shouts in growing despair. Erik is about to tear down the last shelter Marco has established. „I won’t bottom!“ Marco repeats, frantically, trying to drop Erik who is still sitting on top of him.

„And why the fuck not?” Erik hisses. "Taking me is all right but letting me have you is not?“ Marco knows that Erik has a point here and he really wants to sense Erik deep inside, having imagined so many times how it would feel to give himself to him without any limits.

He hesitates.

Maybe tonight is finally the time.

Maybe he can’t avoid a serious heartache anymore either way.

All of a sudden, Erik climbs down from Marco, taking his ankles, and the blond has to swallow. He understands what this means - that Erik will enter him very deep, that he will claim him, mark him. But it probably has to be like this, with no feelings involved from Erik’s side. Marco rather wants to feel the ache in his body than the inevitable pain in his heart.

One final time, Erik looks at Marco, and he sees a new emotion flickering in his gaze before Erik lifts Marco’s legs over his shoulders, his hard dick pressed against Marco’s tightness immediately.

The blond is scared. He doesn’t want to have a proper preparation, sure to lose it already when he feels Erik’s fingers inside. But still, Erik is so big and the last time he has bottomed has been so long ago. But most of all, Marco is scared of the feelings that will rise to the surface once Erik is finally entering him for the first time. His legs start to tremble, and all he can do is staring at his lover, while he is trying to prepare his body and his soul for the intrusion.

Erik is grabbing his dick now, steadying it, and Marco reaches out for his hand, entangling their fingers. The gentle contact is soothing him while Erik is pushing against him relentlessly. Soon, his muscle starts to burn and then to hurt, and Marco has no time to deal with it when he feels Erik’s hips pushing forward, increasing the pain, his dick fucking so deep inside Marco that his breath falters. „Fuck, Erik, fuck fuck fuck!“ he groans, caught in the ache of the sensation and the pain of his heart, but also in his lust, his desire and his longing for the man who is having him now.

And Erik is having him the hard way. Marco senses a gentle caress over his palm but then, the next thrust is hitting him. „Fuck!“ Marco bites on his lips, astonished about the rough pace Erik is setting up. A rough pace he needs.

Three months. Three months in which he had hoped that Erik would return his feelings, asking him to stay after he has found his satisfaction, not only using him to find his fill.

Each thrust eases Marco’s tension and anger, his despair and his helplessness. The rough fucking is doing him a world of good, especially when Erik slows down his pace, clearly searching for his prostate. Marco barely suffocates a moan when his lover hits that special spot, his dick hardening even more.

„Erik!“ The brunet is driving Marco insane with his thrusts, he’s not sure how long he can stand his deep pushes any longer.

„Yes, let me hear you,“ Erik murmurs, his tempting voice shooting straight into Marco’s oversensitive groin.

„Erik,“ Marco moans again, tasting the name on his lips, feeling that his orgasm is approaching. No, he can’t hold himself back any longer, not his body, not his heart. „Please, Erik,“ Marco groans, „please, babe. Please!“ It’s the first time ever that Marco uses a nickname for Erik, and he waits anxiously for his reaction.

„Let go for me,“ Erik whispers, massaging Marco’s soft spot with his dick like no one else has ever done before. There’s a special bond between them, Marco is sure, and when Erik’s face comes closer with a tender caress, he throws his cautions to the wind and finally kisses Erik for the very first time.

The sensation of the soft, full lips, of the strong tongue dancing around his own sends him over the edge without any warning. Marco comes with force, moaning into Erik’s mouth, clenching around his dick, loving him with all of his heart.

He senses that Erik comes deep inside him with a constant flow of moans, and the certainty that he is responsible for his satisfaction boosts his own pleasure.

Contentedly, he snuggles into Erik’s embrace, crawling into his arms. He is so embarrassed that he hasn’t talked to Erik earlier, he really needs to do that now. It wasn’t fair that he kept his emotions away from his lover, Erik has the right to know how he feels.

„Sorry“, both of them say simultaneously and Marco can’t suppress a smile. „You first,“ Erik whispers.

„Sorry for what I have done to you,“ Marco murmurs.

„Same here,“ Erik answers to Marco’s surprise. „Sorry for taking you that roughly. I hope that I didn’t hurt you.“ He’s blushing, but Marco has no chance to explain to him that he loved him being dominant, that he savored each and every moment of their love-making. Because yes, for him, it was not just a simple fuck, but love-making. Yet, before Marco can raise his voice, Erik swings his legs out of the bed.

„What are you doing?“ Marco asks incredulously and with barely hidden disappointment. He has hoped so much that Erik wouldn’t leave him afterwards.

„Leaving?“ Erik confirms his fear, ripping the condom from his softening dick, but his next question opens Marco’s eyes, opens his eyes for everything he hasn’t seen until tonight. „Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do now?“

„No,“ Marco says, grabbing Erik’s arm to keep him from going, to be able to finally confess his emotions.

„But you always leave me afterwards,“ Erik objects, hesitantly.

„Damn it, Erik,“ Marco whispers, seeing their misunderstandings in all of their force, „that’s just because you never asked me to stay.“

After a pause, realizing what he has to do now, Marco adds, firmly: „Please, babe, stay with me.“

And Erik does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pain That Never Fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508160) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
